pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kimmy Jin
Kimmy Jin is a minor character and Beca's roommate who made an appearance in the movie Pitch Perfect. She is an anti-social and introverted Korean student at Barden who doesn't socialize with many people outside of her small group of friends and the KSA. She majors in sarcasm and biting comments. Biography Kimmy Jin appeared in the first movie. She was Beca's roommate when she went to college. When she first got there, Kimmy was already there and when Beca tried to talk to her, she ignored her. She left to go to the activity fair and joined the Korean Student Association where she was shown to be more open and sociable with the other Korean students. Later in the movie, she returned home with some other Asians while Beca was watching a movie with Jesse and referred to her as "The White Girl" . She would later be seen in the movie, making a brief cameo, where she is seen with two other friends of hers, sitting on the couch, watching a movie with 3D glasses. She would be seen again, smiling and waving goodbye to her friends through the window as they leave. Beca is sitting at the table, alone after her argument with Aubrey. Kimmy then wishes Beca a happy spring break. Though she wasn't seen on screen when she did this and sounded pretty unenthusiastic, this implies that over time Kimmy Jin began to like Beca a little more. Kimmy Jin does not appear in Pitch Perfect 2 as Beca shares a room with Fat Amy in the Bella House and no longer is Kimmy Jin's roommate. Personality She appears rather cold and unfriendly initially. Kimmy Jin only befriends other Korean students, but not anyone else, most likely because they both remind her of home(Korea, presumably) and they have similar interests and are very reserved, whereas most other Barden students are very free spirited. When she is with other Asians, she acts like a normal, fun-loving college student and happily socializes with them. She seems to be a happy and friendly girl who loves laughing and having fun. Kimmy Jin is an introverted girl who prefers to socialize with familiar faces rather than strangers. Later in the movie however, she wishes Beca a good spring break and appears to have opened up more to her roommate. Kimmy Jin Quotes "I'm going to the activities fair." :- Kimmy's first quote. She says this as she leaves the room after Beca's dad enters. "No." :- When Beca says that Kimmy is her friend. "The white girl is back." :- Kimmy addressed Beca as this when she and her friends return to her room and see her there with Jesse. "They've been here for hours, it's a real inconvenience, Beca." :- In reference to the Bellas being in Kimmy and Beca's shared dorm whilst Beca was in jail. "Happy spring break." :- Kimmy Jin to Beca. Gallery kj1.jpg kj2.jpg kj3.jpg kj4.jpg kj5.jpg kj6.jpg kj8.jpg kj7.jpg kj9.jpg kj10.jpg kj11.jpg kj12.jpg kj13.jpg kj14.jpg kj15.jpg kj16.jpg kj17.jpg kj18.jpg kj19.jpg kj20.jpg kj21.jpg kj22.jpg kj23.jpg kj24.jpg kj25.jpg Category:Minor Characters Category:Female characters